Who Says Three's a Crowd 2: Angelina Johnson and the Weasley Twins
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a sequel to Who Says Three's a Crowd - except it deals with Angelina Johnson and Fred and George Weasley. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Dating One, Snogging Another

**Chapter 1: Dating One, Snogging the Other**

Angelina Johnson ran down the secret passageway leading to Hogwarts Castle from Aberforth Dumbledore's pub. She had been mentally preparing herself for battle ever since she had received a message from her old DA coin saying that Harry Potter was back. This was also a chance to make sure her boyfriend, Fred Weasley, was safe.

She climbed out of the portrait hole on the other side, dropping into the Room of Requirement. Students were running about, preparing for battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, but friends informed her that Harry had gone off to find something that would help him destroy Voldemort, while Ron and Hermione had raced away saying something about a bathroom. About bloody time, Angelina smirked, picturing Ron shagging Hermione up against a stall. Now or never when it comes to love I suppose.

There was a sudden rumble as the castle began to shake. The Death Eaters were coming, starting to penetrate the magical defenses that had been put up around the school. Some students began screaming, but most roared battle cries, relishing the fight. As the sound of curses began to be heard outside, people began streaming out of the room to join in the scrimmage. Angelina's search for Fred intensified now. At last she found him.

"Fred!" she called as she reached out to him, ready to give him a good song. But when she spun the redhead around, it turned out to be George - missing ear and all. Angelina was annoyed. Even before George's accident, she had always been able to tell the two apart.

"George, have you seen Fred?" she asked.

"He left ages ago to help Dad in the grounds."

Angelina frowned as another rumble shook the castle. Screams followed. They were alone in the Room of Requirement now. "I'm going to go look for him," she decided. Another rumble made her lose her balance and she grabbed onto a window-ledge. George helped her to her feet. The two chanced a glance outside. Flashes of curses could be seen everywhere; a fire had already started on a turret on the other side of the school.

"Merlin almighty," Angelina breathed. "This is it."

"Yeah, I guess it is," George replied.

"I have to go find Fred-"

"Wait a minute!" George grabbed her by the arm and she turned to face him. "I need to get something off my chest first." He stared at Angelina, taking in her chocolate-brown skin and eyes, high forehead, and ebony-black hair. "Angelina…I bloody well fancy you!"

Angelina stared at him, speechless. "George, I-"

"Don't tell Fred," George said, and before Angelina could react, he seized her by the waist and pulled her flush against him. And then George pushed his lips forcefully against her in a passionate kiss. Angelina's eyes bulged. She squealed into his mouth and tried to push him away, but years of Quidditch had made him strong. He rested his hands against her bum at first, but quickly traveled down to the back of her thighs, so he could get the right leverage. George then hoisted Angelina up into the air; Angelina had no choice but to put her arms around his neck. In that moment, she began to feel strangely calm. Her long legs wrapped around George's waist so that she could steady herself. And, then with hands cupping the side of his face, she began to kiss him back. Her hands tangled in his hair, played with the wound of his missing ear. Suddenly, snogging George Weasley felt so good.

"Mmmm….." she moaned sensuously, and when they broke apart, she whimpered from the lack of contact.

"I love you, Ange," George whispered. He gracefully set her down, gave her brief peck on the lips, and then he was gone.

Angelina stared after him, stunned. Kissing him was similar to kissing Fred, but different too: a strange, exciting different. And it had felt so wonderful.

Angelina suddenly gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth that had just been kissed moments before. She blushed and then blanched in seconds. Oh, Merlin! She was dating one Weasley, but had now snogged and fallen in love with the other. She had to do something. She could not lose them - either of them - in this battle.

* * *

A little while later, Angelina was running through Hogwarts, dodging and shooting curses to stay alive. She soon reached the Entrance Hall and made her way down the partly demolished staircase. Through the haze, she suddenly spotted a crop of red hair with an ear wound. George, fighting bravely. At the sight of him, her heart leapt and she ran to him. George dispatched a Death Eater and saw her approach. He raced to meet her.

"Angelina! We have to find Fred before-"

Before he could say anything more, Angelina had thrown her arms around him and crashed her lips down onto his, kissing him full on the mouth. She whimpered as they captured and released, her hands stroking along his jaw. George pulled away to stare at her, but Angelina yanked her back to him and resumed their kissing. Her hands danced along his neck and jawline. They were kissing desperately now, groaning; it was possible they might die at any moment. Angelina rested her hand on George's shoulder and pushed off his robes so his chest was bared in front of her. She broke apart for the briefest instant to disrobe her and the kissing began again immediately. Now both topless and in cross fire, George dragged himself and his love out of harm's way and into the passageway behind the hump-backed witch. Sealing it with a protection charm, he and Angelina began to have sex; both shagging each other against the wall into neither of them could walk.


	2. Chapter 2: Our Own Little Family

**Chapter 2: Our Own Little Family**

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. Voldemort was dead, and Harry had won. Angelina and George had emerged later to help finish the battle, and had finally found Fred, alive and well. Now the trio were standing out in the grounds hours after being reunited, taking in the carnage around them. So many had died.

"Now, we can finally rest!" George sighed.

"Yeah, and get going with life!" Fred added. He turned to Angelina and took her in his arms. "Come on, love, let's go find a place where we can be alone. I'm betting that snog after the battle was just a preview." But Angelina gently squirmed out of his embrace and turned away. "Ange? What's wrong, love?"

Angelina wouldn't look at either of the boys. "How can you love someone like me?" Fred goggled at her.

"How can I…bloody hell, Angelina, do you realize how scared I was when I couldn't find you?"

"That's not what I meant," she responded. She turned back to face them. "How can you love someone who can't love you back in return…completely?"

"I don't understand," Fred offered. He took her hand. "Angelina…I need to know…do you love me or not? Whatever you're answer is, I'll understand." Angelina stared at him, and then suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, you want too much!" she sobbed. "I love you! Isn't that enough? I can't help what's passed." She looked down at the ground. "I do love you…but I love him too."

Fred stared at her. "You love him too? Who's him?" A new thought made an anger erupt within him. "Lee Jordan?" he demanded.

"No!" Angelina answered quickly, and she almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the thought. Then, she looked at her other best friend. "George."

The boys stared at her, stunned, as she proceeded to explain.

"While you guys were with your family, I went off into the grounds to be alone. I had to think. My feelings for the two of you have become muddled…recently, and I wanted to straighten them out once and for all. So, I performed a very complicated bit of magic. It's called a Devotion Spell. It's meant to show the caster who they're true love is. Well, I did and what happened was very rare: visions of both of you came out of my wand. They told me that I loved you both equally in my heart. I showed Minister Kingsley the procedure, and he said that it is indeed a rare result of magic, so rare that it must be honored. Therefore, I can marry both of you – polygamy – but it would not violate any moral codes." She paused to look up at both of them; George was deliberately avoiding eye contact with her and his brother. "I love you, Fred, George – I love you like this!" She made to run to them and kiss them, but the twins, disturbed, backed away.

"No! Angelina, magic or no magic, I don't think this is right," Fred conjectured. He turned to George. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure," George admitted. "Can't you just choose?" he asked Angelina, wanting to hide the secret longing to go through with whatever she said.

"No, I can't! And I don't want to." She reached for them longingly. "Please Fred, George. I want to marry you guys. I want you boys – in my bed. I love you both more than anyone has ever loved, and I want to build a family with you."

Fred and George looked at each other. They decided right then and there that they would do this together. "Alright," they agreed in unison. Angelina blinked in surprise.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Yes," said George, and he and Fred enveloped her in their arms. Then, Fred had a thought. "What will Angelina's parents say? Or our family?"

"Doesn't matter," George deflected. "We'll build our own little family now. It's going to be great."

Angelina smiled up at both of them. She was going to get everything she'd ever wanted.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Grooms and a Bride

**Chapter 3: Two Grooms and a Bride**

Later that summer, the Burrow had been transformed into a marquee for the second time in a year. Only this time, there would be no Death Eaters gatecrashing and a lot more paparazzi. The media was in frenzy that the Weasley Twins would be marrying the same woman. Ridiculous theories abounded, some of which included polygamy and others went so far as to accuse George and Fred of being in an incestuous relationship (which they weren't). Minister Shacklebolt had to hold a press conference to dispel these outlandish claims and explain the rare magical concept behind what some had termed The Wedding of the Century.

When the big day finally arrived, there was no shortage of guests. Security was at its maximum, and even some who were on the official guest list had to be turned away for lack of space and fire code concerns. These people were redirected to a hill overlooking the Weasley home, where a rented jumbotron, bewitched with magic, had been set up to broadcast the event live.

Down behind Mr. Weasley's tool shed, Mr. Johnson looked his daughter up and down. She looked stunning, but that did nothing to dispel his emotions. As a father, he had ever right to be nervous over giving his only daughter away. But the fact that it was to not one, but two men made the feelings all the more enhanced. He had his misgivings, to say the least.

"Sweetheart, are you sure about this?" he asked Angelina for probably the tenth time that morning. Angelina just smiled at him.

"Daddy, I want this. More than I've ever wanted anything. I love Fred and George, and they love me. They're honest, they're sweet, they would never do anything to hurt me…and they'll protect me. You just have to trust that they can."

Mr. Johnson sighed. There was no changing his daughter's mind; that much was clear. Grudgingly, he escorted her to the foot of the marquee to be ready for the start of the ceremony.

Meanwhile, in an upstairs bedroom, Fred and George were helping to fix each other's suits.

"Ready for this, mate?" asked George.

"Absolutely," Fred said. "But still nervous, too." He paused before asking. "Say, George? How are we going to work out…"?

"…the logistics of tonight and every night for the rest of our natural lives?" George grinned. "We'll figure it out tonight, or just let Angelina do it. Knowing her, she probably already has." Fred laughed.

The best friends proceeded down to the front of the marquee and slipped through a fold in the tent to reach the altar without coming down the aisle and encountering Angelina before it was time. Soon, the procession began. Finally, when Fred and George could stand it no longer, she appeared.

Neither of the brothers could belief it. Angelina had morphed into an angel, a goddess, or any other ethereal creature that made mere mortals drool. She was the epitome of beauty in her dress and her blissful smile at the sight of her loves made her look even more radiant. She finally reached them.

"You look brilliant," Fred whispered to her.

"Yeah, why don't you dress like that more often?" George inquired.

"Always the tone of surprise," Angelina smiled. They paused, waiting for Kingsley to begin presiding.

"Well, here we are," Fred offered up to fill the gap.

"Together forever," Angelina concurred.

Finally, the ceremony began. It was slightly more complicated than a traditional wedding, as the vows had to be said and rings exchanged an extra time and it had to be assured that each participant had said their words to everyone else. At last, Kingsley declared the three husbands and wife. Everyone applauded and Fred and George were grinning like fools. Then, it came time to kiss the bride.

Angelina's hand shifted down to George's cheek and then to his chin, as his hand gently brushed back her long dark hair out of her face. They gazed at each other with loving smiles, which faded as their eyes softened, ready to perform the task at hand. Angelina's hands now rested softly on George's muscular chest as George cupped her face in his hands when he bent forward. A pause, and then their eyes shut as George and Angelina closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

All at once, a blue stream of fireworks began swirling around the happy couple. Angelina was surprised, but took it in stride. Her kiss with her new husband became more deliberate and even desperate, and their arms wrapped quickly each other as the lights engulfed them in a small tornado. Angelina felt George's arms encircle her waist, and she gripped at his back while also holding his head. Next second, the fireworks whizzed upward and exploded in the evening sky above the marquee.

Angelina and George broke apart to watch the display. But the ceremony wasn't over yet.

"My turn," Fred cried. He spun Angelina around and then dipped her back. Angelina gripped his neck fearfully, letting out a gasp that quickly was silenced by Fred's lips molding over hers. He kissed her sweetly; completely unlike anyone thought he would be kissing her. At that moment another set of fireworks swirled around the couple, but Fred just held his bride steady. After the fireworks had exploded again into the dusky sky, Fred broke the kiss. Angelina groaned at the loss of his lips.

"Come on, Fred," she pleaded. He chuckled and kissed her on the mouth once more briefly, before whipping her back around and onto her feet.

* * *

The reception was the party of the year. Called after by well wishers, Fred, George and Angelina drove off in the old Ford Anglia. At last, they arrived at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop in Diagon Alley. Angelina could not have been happier with her new home.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the inside! Let's go!" Angelina said, but George stopped her.

"Whoa there. Old English custom- carry the bride across the threshold." So saying, he swept Angelina off her feet and went inside. The bride squealed in partial protest, partial delight.

"George Weasley, put me down!"

"No," George laughed. To vex her more, he began to waltz around the room with her in his arms, humming as he went. "Dum, da da dum, da dum, da dum dum dum…" He spun, and effortlessly passed Angelina off to Fred, who then proceeded to carry her upstairs to their waiting flat and bedroom above the shop. All three of them laughed heartedly. Fred finally reached the top landing and kicked the door open with his foot.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Weasley," He said grandly. The three of them had agreed that this would be her new name. Angelina smiled at her new identity. She began to kiss Fred all over his face in a sweet display of puppy love.

"Can you take me to bed?" she whispered in his ear. Fred gladly set her down on their bed. Angelina stretched out and looked up at her husbands lovingly. She watched as they went about the room and into the adjacent bathroom, making sure everything was just so. She thought they were so cute when they engrossed themselves in a task. Finally, they moved out towards the hallway.

"Give us a second, love. There's something we need to discuss," George told her. When he and Fred were alone, they faced each other. "I think you should be the first to make love to Angelina. You were in love with her before I was."

Fred blushed slightly at George's directness, but agreed. He had dreamed of being the one to take away Angelina's virginity, and was touched that George was conceding this task to him without any sort of argument. "Alright. Thanks, mate. I'll call you when we're done." He strode back into the bedroom, where his gorgeous bride was waiting.

"Are you ready, love?" Angelina asked him. Fred sat down on the bed.

"I've been ready for a long time," he admitted. Angelina sat up.

They kissed, tenderly at first, and then with growing passion. Fred gently unzipped Angelina's wedding dress and slipped her out of it. Angelina threw off Fred's suit, little by little. The pair fell back onto the bed, ready to consummate their marriage. Fred decided to tease his new wife a bit by not caving right away; instead, he started kissing her all over her body. Angelina giggled at his touch.

"Get on with it, Fred," she begged. She was so wet; she could hardly stand it. Fred obeyed and slowly sank onto her. Angelina squirmed as she felt him inside of her and seized his back for support. The first time was always painful; she knew that. Soon, the pain subsided, and the feeling of being unified with Fred felt wonderful. The pair began to rock back and forth finding a rhythm. Fred thrust into Angelina again and again, gripping the headboard to keep some leverage. Angelina bounced and banged around as the bed shook and creaked underneath them. She let out a cry of pleasure at every thrust Fred made. At last, her walls shuddered and she came. When their lips met in a searing kiss, Angelina could taste her juices on his tongue.

"I love you, Fred Gideon Weasley," she sighed. Fred grinned at her.

"And I have always loved you. Rest, now, while I go get George." He slipped into some boxer shorts and a T-shirt and left the room.

A few minutes later, George strolled in, wearing only his boxers. "You look bloody gorgeous," he told her. Angelina looked him up and down and grinned seductively.

"And you look like someone I want. Come here, you." She grabbed him and kissed him hard, pulling him down on top of her. Once again, she felt that electrifying feeling as a man unified with her. Thus George and Angelina began to have sex.

George was like a machine. He lit up his bride faster than Fred even did, going right for her weak spots immediately. Angelina guessed that Fred had communicated all of them to George, like one would share cheat codes in a video game. She moaned sweet nothings to him as they began to move in sync faster and faster. At last, George groaned, "Oh, god!" and he came. Angelina seized his manhood and sucked on it with the greediness of a baby. When she had had her fill, she sank back into the pillow and sighed.

"George Fabian Weasley, I adore you. What did I do to deserve such attractive, loving young men?"

"For just being you," George smiled. He kissed her once and shifted off of her. "Go to sleep, darling. You must be exhausted."

That was the last thing Angelina heard before she drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4: Married Life in a Joke Shop

**Chapter 4: Married Life in a Joke Shop**

Angelina slowly awoke in the last hour before dawn. She knew she was naked, lying there in the middle of the giant bed. She could feel someone spooning her from behind and twisted slightly to see that it was George. She lowered her head back down onto Fred's bare chest. A smile played at the corner of her lips as she observed her sleeping husbands.

 _Husbands_. That seemed so surreal. And she felt so, too, flanked by her boys on either side of her in bed. She had not a care in the world, and did not mind what others thought of her unconventional position.

As sunlight began to stream in through the window, Hermione gently slipped out of bed and into the shower, wanting to clean up before leaving for work. The Ministry staff had been kind enough to pay for their honeymoon for them at the end of July, as compensation for a scheduling snafu during the wedding's preparations. So, for the next 2 weeks, the three would be working in the joke shop, with Angelina trying out for professional Quidditch teams on the side. Angelina was so engrossed in her shower that she did not notice someone slip into the shower behind her.

She spun, startled, only to find George standing there in all his glory.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked coyly. George grinned.

"Nothing. Just it's gonna be a long day, and I thought I might need some loving to get me through." He pressed her up against the wall, hands groping, his lips kissing everywhere he could reach. Angelina tried to squirm away, playing hard to get.

"George, please…mmm…I can't…I have to get ready for work."

"So do I. But you know what they say: play hard, work hard, right?"

"I think it's the other way around, honey…gah, you're not making this easy," as George nibbled at her bare breast. Finally, she gave up and became putty in his hands. The pair began to make out, the warm water cascading over their naked bodies.

George pressed Angelina even further up against the far wall, his mouth squirming its way deeper into hers. His hands roamed across her back down to her bare bum and squeezed. Angelina involuntarily growled, her vocal cords humming in pleasure. She hitched her one leg up around his waist, and George ran a hand up and down her inner thigh toward more sensitive areas. Angelina reluctantly tore her lips away from his to come up for air, swallowing a steady stream of shower water in the process. George, meanwhile, took Angelina's chocolate-dark naked breasts into the palms of his hands. He massaged them expertly. Then, he tentatively took one of them into his mouth, swallowing as much of it as he could. He sucked on the nipple and licked his tongue over it. At his touch, Angelina gasped and arched her back up. Her deep brown eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She writhed in pleasure. She clawed at his back; it was all she could do to keep from collapsing in ecstasy.

"George…" she gasped, unable to stand it any longer. George did her bidding and began to make love to her. He kissed her neck, her face, everywhere.

"I want your lips back against mine, now!" Angelina commanded. She seized George's face, tearing his mouth away from her breast. She crashed his lips against hers, burying and molding them together until it was hard to tell whose mouth was whose. Angelina spun them away from the wall so they had more space. The room steamed with the hot water and activity going on within it…. Suddenly, Angelina felt a hardness press into her thigh. She assumed it was George, until she realized the pressure was coming from behind her. She exhaled sharply, panting as a second pair of lips began to suck at her neck, adding to her pleasure as George kissed down by her more private areas.

"Good…mmm…morning, love" she sighed as Fred's mouth found it's way to hers.

"Why'd you guys start without me?" she heard her other husband whine. She burst out laughing and melted, allowing both men to ravage her body and have sex with her simultaneously. It was the most blissful feeling in the world; she did not know why she had not thought of it before - a threesome between them. Following the climax, all three cleaned, dressed and opened up the shop for the day.

* * *

Life was wonderful for the twins and their wife. Fred and George ran the shop, which was just as busy as it was before the war. Hundreds of Hogwarts students flocked in and out daily, enamored by their joke products. Angelina helped her husbands for a time…until she learned she had landed a coveted Chaser spot on the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. Upon learning the news, Angelina ran all the way home to the shop. Fred had closed up not too long before hand; George was out making a to go delivery.

"How'd it go, love?" Fred asked. Angelina just smiled wider.

"Have a guess," she quipped. Fred stared at her and then comprehension dawned across his face.

"Oh my god, we got it! We got it!" he cheered. He planted a kiss on her lips in pride. The two stared at each other for a moment. The next second, they were making out.

Both backed up quickly into the adjacent bathroom, discarding their clothes as they went. The dark-skinned girl lazily draped her arms around Fred's neck, groping him as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

Fred ran the bath as he and Angelina intensely snogged. Slowly, both began to strip each other. Fred continued to kiss away any residual sweat along his wife's immaculate body. Slowly, he undressed her out of her Quidditch uniform that she had worn home as a surprise. She was now naked before him. Angelina smiled as she took his hand and placed against her bare breast. Smiling, they kissed as Fred massaged it until her nipple became perky and erect. Fred then took the nipple in his teeth and began to suck. Eventually, he swallowed her one breast whole in his mouth while expertly groping and massaging the other with his hand. Angelina jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his behind as the fingers of his other hand slipped in and out of her folds. Feeling her fingers tangle through his hair, Fred's lips released Angelina's breast, danced up her neck and re-conquered her lips in a kiss that made her nearly collapse. Angelina's arm hung limp and loose around Fred's neck as they both stepped finally into the shower. It was one of the couple's favorite places to shag. Sometimes the water was warm, but this time it was cold since Angelina had grown so sweaty in practice. Besides, the lovemaking would keep them warm enough.

"Mmmm…..kiss me harder, darling...I want our mouths to be numb from snogging all night," Angelina groaned. Husband and wife snogged heatedly. Finally, Fred tore his lips from hers and bent his head. His tongue slithered out and licked at, in and around her wet folds. Angelina stiffened, her nails clawing lines in Fred's back.

"Oh, Fred, god! I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!" Angelina gasped. "Inside me. Now."

Fred retracted his tongue and replaced it with his bulging member. He sank it into her vagina and thrust into her hot core again and again.

"FRED!" Angelina shrieked as her orgasm hit.

"Fuck, Angie, I love you so much and – OH GOD!" Fred yelled as he followed. He ejaculated quickly within her and had still not finished coming when Angelina seized his penis and thrust it into her mouth, sucking and swallowing the last of his jizz. Then, she took his face and planted a searing kiss against his mouth; Fred could taste himself on her lips. Angelina gave a breathless smile.

"Merlin, I needed that. Thank you. I love fucking with you. Let's go to bed."

Fred carried his wife to their bed and both fell asleep, completely naked. It was the best shag they had ever had as a married couple. Just after dark, George arrived home. He stripped and climbed into bed with them…accidentally waking his wife. Angelina felt bad that he had missed out on all the fun, so she and George quietly shagged in bed, careful not to wake Fred. After both their orgasms hit, Angelina fell asleep curled up in both her husbands' arms. She could not have imagined a better life for herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Lives Come and Go

**Chapter 5: Lives Come and Go**

For the next few months, life settled into a humdrum of content normality. Angelina went to her professional Quidditch practices every day. She excelled in games, and her team went on to win the Quidditch World Cup. The proceeds that she got from winning were invested into savings. Not that it was necessary. Between her sports success and her husbands' success of the joke shop, the Weasleys could easily have been considered upper-middle class at minimum.

Fortune smiled on the family further when Angelina discovered she was pregnant. She was overjoyed to discover that it was twins, with further magical DNA testing determining that one, a boy, had been sired by George and the other, a girl had been sired by Fred. Of course, this meant that she would have to retire early from Quidditch. But, with some help from her captain, the legendary Gwenog Jones, Angelina managed to secure a Quidditch correspondents post at the Daily Prophet. She would be working alongside sister-in-law and former professional player herself Ginny Weasley, as well as old classmate Lee Jordan.

One morning, Angelina rose early to leave for work at the Prophet. The twins were up, stocking shelves for the day's customers.

"Off to work," she called to them as she headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Fred. She turned to him. Fred walked over to her and grabbed the sides of her face and brought his lips down on hers. Almost immediately, his one hand had tangled in her hair and the other one went down to grip her hip. Her hands rested on his lean chest and raked her nails down. Fred swept his tongue over her full lower lip, asking permission to enter and play with hers. She granted access and felt him suck sensuously on her tongue. "Mmm," she moaned and pulled herself closer to him, and began to kiss him back equally as sensuously.

"Oi, give someone else a turn!" George hollered, pushing Fred aside and seizing his wife. The next second, he had grabbed her face and was snogging her good and proper.

"Mmm…." Angelina hummed as she smiled into the kiss. She drooped into George's arms and let him hold her. She kissed him back as George leaned them against the door. His hands tickled and ran along her abdomen in a way that made Angelina whimper.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Is it mine?" George gasped between kisses.

"Wait and see," Angelina giggled against his lips. She had yet to tell them that there were in fact two babies and one belonging to each of them, much less their gender. She was intending to tell them on their birthday, which was in a few weeks, as a surprise. They broke apart tenderly. George reached for her again, but she dodged back.

"I've got to go to work," she laughed. "I love you," she told them both before heading out the door, the bell ringing in her wake.

* * *

As Angelina typed out Quidditch stats furiously that afternoon, she would occasionally rub her belly and smile to herself, thinking of her children inside of her. She had just finished an article on the Chudley Cannon's latest loss when the door burst open. Ron came bustling in; he looked concerned. He made a beeline for Angelina.

"You need to come with me now," he told her urgently.

"Ron, what's going on-?"

"I'll explain soon. You too, Ginny!" he hollered across the room to his sister. The three left the office and Apparated as soon as they got outside.

Angelina gasped when they reached Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was burning. Aurors were running in and out, rescuing products and other furnishings. Angelina instantly began to panic. Ron must have read her emotions for he suddenly grabbed her and held her back before she even took one step to run towards the inferno. Harry jogged up.

"We've got most of the furniture out," he reported.

"Fred and George?" Ron asked, voicing Angelina's concern. Harry looked down at his feet. Ron took a shuddering breath and Angelina burst into tears.

"Noo-oo-o!" she wailed and she sank to her knees, Ron going down with her to try and console her. "You can't tell me they're dead. You can't!"

"It was a hold-up gone wrong," Harry explained. "Former Death Eaters tried to rob the place and take a few hostages. Fred and George tried to resist and were killed. A customer managed to set off some Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs and it scared the Death Eaters away, but the shop caught fire."

Angelina could only sob as she watched her home burn, thinking of her dead husbands - her husbands who would never know their children.


	6. Chapter 6: Single Parenting

**Chapter 6: Single Parenting**

The funeral was miserable. Everyone could not fathom how the boys who had always managed to make them smile were dead. Angelina stayed in beds for weeks on end; her boss at the Daily Prophet allowed it because of all that she was going through. Ginny and Lee picked up the slack on the reporting.

It took a few months, but Angelina slowly began to recover. Her belly grew ever rounder from pregnancy. The savings that had been kept in Gringotts Bank paid off, and Angelina was able to live off of that. She quietly resigned her post at the Daily Prophet as her due date drew near, so she could focus on beginning motherhood.

At long last, her children were born. All of the Weasleys were on hand to help her through the labor. She named the boy Fred Jr. after his father and the girl Roxanne. That had been the name of one of George's favorite characters, in a Muggle play called Cyrano D'Bergerac that Hermione had once lent him. Angelina cried from happiness and sadness all at once.

* * *

Life as a mother was enjoyable. Her children had the ability to brighten even her worst days, which usually involved her thinking about her husbands.

Meanwhile, Weasley Wizard Wheezes finished being rebuilt, and Angelina, Roxanne and Fred Jr. moved back into the old flat above the shop. The kids were maybe only two years old. A few former loyal customers volunteered to work the place, and even Lee Jordan took it on as a second job in addition to his Daily Prophet pay. He soon rose to become manager, and only took orders from Angelina herself, who was the head of the estate.

One evening, Angelina tucked her children into bed. They both smiled up at her as she kissed them goodnight.

"'Night, Mum," Fred and Roxanne chorused as she turned out the light. Smiling to herself, Angelina head down the stairs into the shop. Lee was at the counter, cleaning up.

"Are you the only one left?" she asked.

"No. Seamus is in the back, going over the accounts." Angelina nodded and leaned against the doorframe. "Kids asleep?"

"Uh-huh," she affirmed. There was a pause and then Lee said:

"You know I came here for you, right?" Angelina blinked and turned to him.

"What?"

"The shop. I took on this job to be around you." Angelina observed Lee as he intensely stared at her. Then, she realized what he was saying.

"Lee…" she sighed sadly. She had always known he had had feelings for her, ever since their Hogwarts days. She suspected it was one of the reasons he had stayed single. She felt herself flushing, and she instinctively wanted to flee. "Lee, can we please just not talk about this? I have to go-" and she began to retreat upstairs.

"Wait, just a bloody minute, will you?" Lee asked. "I admit something like that to you and you can't even face it? I mean, I like it when you get all hot and bothered, you look very sexy. And seeing you blushing just makes me want to chase you on a beach like couples do in old movies." He suddenly pulled Angelina flush against him before sending her back into a ceremonious dip. Angelina gasped in surprise at the contact and her breathing became shallow as she stared up, wide-eyed, into Lee's face. "And after I catch you, I'll break into song. And you'll smile and adjust my quiff."

"Don't," breathed Angelina. "People are looking," thinking Seamus might come out of the back at any moment.

"Let them look," Lee deflected. But he set her right and released her.

"Listen, Lee, I may be a widow, but you and me, it can never be-"

"I just want to know," Lee interrupted. "I have…I have a great deal of affection. Bollocks, that sounds lame. What I mean to say is…I care about you. Oh, fuck it, I love you, Angelina."

"Stop, please-"

"I can't stop thinking about you…"

"Stop saying things like that-"

"Marry me," Lee offered. He was close to her and Angelina found that she could not look away from him.

"I can't," she whispered, thinking of what it would mean for her children, or Fred and George.

"Don't you want a family - a complete one, I mean? Wouldn't you want your kids to have a father? I could give you what you need. A comfortable lifestyle. Security." He took his chin in her hand and stared deep into her eyes. "Marry me. What do you say?"

Angelina gulped. She wanted to cry. He was wanting to do this for her. And she felt like maybe she could give him a chance to be with her. Her children did need a father. She pressed her hands into Lee's chest.

"Yes," she whispered. Lee's face broke into an overjoyed smile. He kissed her, long and tenderly. Soon, her arms were around his neck, and he had her by the waist.

Two pairs of eyes closed as two pairs of lips explored, with growing boldness, each other; trying to learn and memorize each other's taste. Lee noted how moist Angelina's mouth was. He relished the warmth of her lips and how they seemed to meld perfectly to his. She tasted like sweet, liquid chocolate. Angelina, meanwhile, encountered what she had expected: kissing Lee did feel different from kissing her husbands. Lee was rough in his kissing method, but Angelina didn't mind. She relished rough, as she had known how to play that way on the Quidditch pitch.

Kissing turned into heated snogging. Lee pressed Angelina up against the far wall behind the counter. Tentatively, he nibbled on her lower lip with his teeth. Angelina moaned in ecstasy. Lee decided to take his prodding to the next level. He flicked his tongue out and traced her lips with it. Angelina groaned louder and opened her mouth wide. Lee thrust his tongue into Angelina's mouth, down into her throat. Angelina nearly gagged from the sudden intrusion, so she gripped and tangled her fingers into Lee's curly dreadlocks of hair to steady herself. But, Lee's tongue felt oh so good inside of her. She gently nipped her teeth with it and sucked greedily. Then, she returned the favor by sticking her tongue into his mouth. The two wormy organs engaged each other in a sensuous dance. Angelina had thought, after Fred and George, she could never love again. She was wrong.

Neither of them noticed Seamus come out of the back. He blinked in surprise. Nor did the couple notice Roxanne come down the stairs, looking for a drink of water. Seamus spotted her, though, and quickly scooped her up.

"Uncle Seamus, what is Mummy doing…?"

"Ssh. Your Mum is very busy right now, sweetheart. Let's get you a snack upstairs." And he hustled her away, leaving Angelina and Lee still kissing in the shop.

A few months later, Lee and Angelina were married in a quiet ceremony in the countryside. People were happy to see Angelina had found love again. Fred Jr. and Roxanne were thrilled to have a new dad, as well. A family was now complete.

Still, Angelina never forgot the men she had loved and who had fathered her children. Sometimes, she could swear she heard their laughter. That alone would make her content and remind her that she was, and would be, alright.


End file.
